Sky Beak and Ocean Flow
|image = Ocean Flow ID S8E6.png |imagewidth = 120px |caption = Ocean Flow in Surf and/or Turf |kind = Seapony |sex = Female |residence = Seaquestria |eyes = Light purple |mane = Pale, light grayish orchid and moderate magenta |coat = Pale, light grayish olive |relatives = Sky Beak (husband) Silverstream (daughter) Terramar (son) Queen Novo (sister) Princess Skystar (niece) |voice = Advah Soudack (English) Darya Frolova (Russian) Olena Uzlyuk (Ukrainian) |headercolor = #FAFAB0 |headerfontcolor = #C45EC5}} Sky Beak and Ocean Flow are the respective Hippogriff and seapony parents of Silverstream and Terramar. Sky Beak first appears in School Daze - Part 2, and Ocean Flow first appears in Surf and or Turf. Depiction in the series Season eight Sky Beak first makes a brief appearance in School Daze - Part 2 when Applejack convinces him and Seaspray to let Silverstream re-enroll at the School of Friendship. In Surf and/or Turf, Sky Beak and Ocean Flow appear when Twilight Sparkle and the Cutie Mark Crusaders travel to Mount Aris. They arrive in the middle of the Hippogriffs' "Glad to Be a Hippogriff" Festival, and Sky Beak engages in festival games with his fellow Hippogriffs. Twilight approaches Sky Beak to sign his daughter Silverstream's field trip permission slip, and Sky Beak invites her to join in on some festival activities. Later, Twilight and the Crusaders travel with Sky Beak's son Terramar to Seaquestria, where they meet Terramar's mother Ocean Flow. Ocean Flow is as delighted to meet Princess Twilight as Sky Beak is, and she offers to show her Terramar and Silverstream's baby pictures, much to Terramar's embarrassment. Even later, Twilight finds herself pulled in two directions when Sky Beak and Ocean Flow each invite her to join in more Hippogriff and seapony activities. When the two races meet on the Mount Aris beach, Sky Beak and Ocean Flow greet each other in positive spirits. Having been summoned by the Cutie Map to help Terramar deal with the dilemma of choosing between his two homes, the Crusaders organize a picnic on the beach for both Hippogriffs and seaponies. Sky Beak and Ocean Flow approach Terramar and apologize for making him feel like he had to choose between worlds. They tell him he can continue going back and forth as he pleases, much to his delight. Silverstream mentions her mother in The Hearth's Warming Club. Season nine In Uprooted, Sky Beak and Ocean Flow appear signing a permission slip for Silverstream. In Student Counsel, Terramar mentions that his parents are leading search parties between Ponyville and Mount Aris for the missing Silverstream. In A Horse Shoe-In, Sky Beak attends a parent-teacher conference at the School of Friendship with Silverstream and Big McIntosh, but Big Mac's limited speech results in a communication breakdown. In The Ending of the End - Part 2, Sky Beak is present during the final battle against Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow, and Ocean Flow appears when Silverstream rallies the seaponies for the battle. In The Last Problem, Sky Beak attends Twilight Sparkle's coronation ceremony. He also briefly appears in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Depictions in other media Sky Beak is a character in Gameloft's mobile game, and serves as a boss during the "Convocation of the Creatures!" event. His bio states "Terramar's dad is SUPER into Hippogriff culture -- specifically all the aerial bits. Don't even get him started on the history of Harmonizing Heights!" Merchandise Enterplay collectible card game Friends Forever #64 U and #80 U. Quotes Surf and/or Turf :Sky Beak: And now, I officially open the "Glad to Be a Hippogriff" Festival! :Sky Beak: Haven't seen you in days, son. Wish you'd come around more often. :Sky Beak: Let's show the princess some real Mount Aris hospitality! To the refreshment tent for a stein of salmon juice! :Ocean Flow: Terramar! Welcome home, baby! No excuses. This time, you're staying for dinner. :Ocean Flow: Both my children are so smart. Would you like to see their baby pictures? :Sky Beak: Princess Twilight, you're back! And just in time for the screeching competition. :Ocean Flow: Yoo-hoo! Princess! We're having a seashell-crafting circle. Care to join us? :Ocean Flow: Oh! Hello, Sky Beak. :Sky Beak: Ocean Flow! You're looking well. :Sky Beak: Your friends told us how you've been feeling. :Ocean Flow: And we're sorry if we ever made you think you had to choose between worlds. That wasn't our intention, honey. :Sky Beak: Your Hippogriff heritage is something to be proud of, certainly. :Ocean Flow: But you're more than just where you're from or who you live with. We love you because you're you, no matter where you choose to be. :Sky Beak: You don't have to decide. You can keep doing what you've been doing – going back and forth. :Ocean Flow: And enjoying both places. A Horse Shoe-In :Sky Beak: There seems to be a lot of nuance here, and I just want to make sure I understand exactly what you're saying. So what are you saying? Gallery See also * *Characters with a similar name (Sky Beak): Twilight Sky, Lilac Sky, Electric Sky, Sky Stinger, Sky Chariot, Princess Skystar, Stratus Skyranger, Elizabeak, and Blackbeak. *Characters with a similar name (Ocean Flow): Ocean Gem. References de:Sky Beak und Ocean Flow pl:Sky Beak i Ocean Flow ru:Скай Бик и Океан Флоу Category:Featured articles Category:Hippogriffs Category:Parents Category:Royalty Category:Seaponies Category:Supporting characters